The invention concerns a formwork system for forming a transition of reinforcement between a concrete component and a further concrete component located adjacent thereto in a connecting direction, or as front side termination of a concrete formwork, comprising two formwork elements and one central element, wherein the formwork elements preferably comprise parallel, flat, vertically oriented formwork shells, wherein the central element is disposed between the formwork elements in the region of an end of the formwork elements, and wherein elastic sealing lips are disposed between the formwork elements and the central element in each case.
DE 198 00 569 C2 discloses a formwork system of this type.
Formwork systems are used to produce concrete components on site. The formwork system delimits to four sides (and to the bottom) a space into which unhardened, liquid concrete is poured. After hardening of the concrete, the formwork is removed and the solid concrete component is released.
The production of larger concrete components, e.g. long walls, requires either correspondingly large formwork systems with a large overall formwork surface, or a principle called “cycling” is used. According to the cycling principle, initially a first section of the large concrete component is produced and when it is hardened, its formwork is dismounted and used to mount a formwork for a second section of the concrete component and so on.
For producing a large concrete component according to the cycling principle, one must observe that no mechanical weak points are introduced into the structure of the entire concrete component at the transition regions or interfaces of the individual sections.
In many applications in building construction, concrete components are provided with reinforcements to improve the stability. Reinforcements are steel structures, in particular core grids or mutually parallel steel rods which are poured into the concrete. A typical building wall has one or two planes of reinforcements which are oriented parallel to the wall surface.
To improve the stability of the concrete component also and especially at the interfaces of neighboring sections, the reinforcements must be continued past the interfaces. This means that the reinforcement must protrude at the end side of the formwork while the concrete is filled in and hardens.
DE 198 00 569 C2 proposes a formwork system for guiding reinforcements at two planes past the front side end of a concrete wall section. Towards this end, the formwork system has two vertical system elements which can be joined e.g. to the front sides of two parallel, opposite, spaced-apart, flat, and vertically oriented formwork elements. The system elements are connected to a central part through tongues, plates and wedges, wherein a gap remains in each case between the system elements and the central part. The reinforcements are guided through the gap. The gap is bridged by elastic sealing lips which tightly abut the reinforcements and provide extensive sealing of the gap against the unhardened concrete.
A disadvantage of this known formwork system consists in that the thickness of the concrete wall which can be produced is fixed by this formwork system. To change the thickness of the concrete wall, at least the central part must be replaced. A further disadvantage is that the depth of the concrete cover of the concrete wall which can be produced, is fixed by this formwork system. The depth of a concrete cover is the distance between the surface and the reinforcement underneath in the inside of a concrete component. The depth of the concrete cover is fixed in the known formwork system by the associated system element. To change the depth of the concrete cover, the associated system element must be replaced in any case. As a result, a specific formwork system according to prior art is suitable for producing exactly only one type of concrete wall at a building site.
In contrast thereto, it is the underlying purpose of the present invention to provide a formwork system for producing concrete components with reinforcement connection, which can be used for concrete components with a plurality of different thicknesses and which can simultaneously be used for a plurality of concrete cover depths.